Handheld articles such as digital cameras are subject to movement in use, either involuntary (hand-jitter) or voluntary (e.g. panning). It would be useful to discriminate between these two types of movement.
The object of the present invention is to provide apparatus, in a handheld article, to discriminate between voluntary and involuntary movement of the article.